After Ever Happily
by ghostriter
Summary: Another one shot for Jayeliwood's Sexy Edward Contest. Prince Edward is torn between his duty to the crown and his people and the love of a servant girl. In the end, will love conquer all? Please read and review. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest**

**After Ever Happily**

**By: Ghostriter**

**Type of Edward: Prince**

**Slightly OOC**

**Type of Story: All Human**

**POV: Third Person**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

Heavy footsteps marked an invisible trail into the stone floor as Prince Edward paced the length of his room. Many life changing occurances had happened in the last few weeks and it was enough to make Edward's head swim.

No matter how much he tried, no matter how many goblets of wine he had consumed, he could not shake the previous nights' events from his mind. The room quieted, for his pacing had ceased, quickly followed by the sound of Edward lazily plopping down in a large arm chair, his thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of his nose.

OOOOOO_**Flashback**_OOOOOO

_Four Months Prior_

A heavy wrapping on the large wooden door caused the prince to awaken with a jerk.

"Good morrow, my lord." Jacob, Edward's personal servant and friend, called a little more audible than necessary. Edward groaned and buried his head, once more, into his pillows.

"Jacob, what is it?" He started, burrowing even father under the warm and welcoming cloths. "You better have a good excuse for waking me at such an early hour." He finished, his voice now muffled beneath the sheets.

"Forgive me, my lord, but it is your sister who calls on you at such an early hour." Jacob smirked at the prince's poorly hidden head and yanked open the large, heavy drapes, bathing the room in sunlight.

"She insists that you are up and ready to attend breakfast within the quarter hour, majesty." The cheeky servant continued with mock delightness.

Edward rolled onto his back, throwing his arm over his eyes in an attempt to block the blazing sun. "I truly dislike you sometimes, Jacob." He retorted, feigning anger.

"Thank you, sir." Jacob bowed an unnecessarily low bow, causing the two friends to fill the room with thundering laughter.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Finally! There you brother. I have some exciting news!" Alice, Edward's sister was practically bouncing in her chair from anticipation. She was very excitable for a person so small, very unlike any of the other princessess the family had encountered. That is what Edward loved about her.

"Father is to throw a masque ball in the foretnight..." Alice began, but Edward's attention had traveled to the young girl standing in the corner of the dining hall, just behind Alice's chair.

As he helped himself to a bundle of breads and cheeses, Edward also helped himself to the beautiful veiw of her. Chocolate brown locks were pulled back in a neat bun, her eyes were deep pools of brown that were currently down cast at the present moment. Her hands seemed to shake, almost unnoticiably, as her fingers wound themselves around each other.

Every so often, Edward had caught the girl slowly looking up from under her long lashes, only to make briefe eye contact with the prince and turn away quickly.

"Oh, Bella! You must attend the ball with me." Alice continued, causing the young girl to jump and bring her attnetion back to her mistress.

"Thank you, majesty, but forgive me for I have nothing suitable for such an occasion." Bella whispered, a slight blush covering her cheeks. Edward was hypnotized by the sight, wanting nothing more than to take the young girl and make her his right at that moment.

"Bella, dont be silly! I am sure we could find you something. As my lady and my friend, you will only wear the best." Alice smiled a thoughtful smile.

"Yes majesty," Bella responded with a curtsy. Her eyes caught Edward's once more then quickly away, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Much of the morning passed by uneventful, with Edward spending most of it out in the courtyard. Many of the young courtiers were coming of age and the prince could not disagree with their beauty, however, his eye was set on one certain young lady.

_Later that evening_

Foot falls echoed off of the torch lit stone walls as the prince made his way towards his bed chamber. Passing his sister's room, he could hear the muffled laughter between her and her fiance, Prince Jasper. Ever since the two had been set to wed, they could not stay away from each other. Every night, Jasper rode the long journey from his distant lands just to spend the night with the princess. Edward rolled his eyes slightly, smiled and creeped quietly past the door.

"So much for virtue." He mumbled to himself, staring back over his shoulder. As he was turning back around, he found himself colliding with a small figure, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh!" Bella gasped rising quickly to her feet and sinking to a low cursty. "Forgive me, my lord, for I was not watching where I was going. I am too clumsy for my own good." Her eyes never left the ground as she quickly hurried away.

"Bella wait." Edward called, freezing the girl to a halt immediately. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she awaited the punishment that was sure to come. It never did.

Instead, Bella found herself in the strong arms of the prince, his large hands held softly to her slender waist.

"Bella, it has been far too long since I have held you in my arms." Edward smiled tenderly as he moved a stray strand of hair from her face. Though she was only a servant, Bella had, in fact, spent many nights in the prince's bed chamber. Though they had never been fully intimate with each other, Edward found that he was purely satisfied with the company of the unquestionably beautiful girl.

Edward led her through the corridoors, giving her false orders and directions as they passed castle guards. When they were safe behind the large wooden door of Edward's room, their lips crashed together in anticipated passion.

"Majesty, I have missed your kisses all day long." Bella moaned when their lips parted. Edward moved to her long, slender neck making a trail of searing heat from shoulder to earlobe.

"I know, my love. A day is far too long to be away from your touch. And Bella, you do not have to be so formal when we are together." He whispered, nibbling on the skin between her ear and jawline. "I promise you, one day I will find a way for us to be together publically. You deserve nothing but the best, my love." He continued returning his lips to hers.

They remained in each other's arms for a little while longer. Their kisses and moans seemed to fill the room with hot, unsatiated passion. Moments later, Edward pulled away from Bella, despite her frustrated whimpers and protests. Her eyes held the same burning passion as his own and Edward knew that this was the night to take their relationship into fates hand.

"Bella," He breathlessly began, taking both of her warm hands into his own. "Lay with me tonight. Let me show you how much you mean to me." Placing his hands on either side of her flushed face, his voice was husky and dripping with passion.

Bella's breath hitched in her chest as she took in the prince's god like smile, the words that just left his lips lingering in the air. Thinking of the consequences that may occur for her or him if anyone found that she had been intimate with the prince.

"Majesty, Edward, I don't want you to be in any trouble over-" Her words were cut short as Edward claimed her lips once more with his own. His kiss was brief because he had other duties for his warm lips.

Though he had never undressed a woman before, his fingers moved skillfully over the buttons along her back. The dress fell away to reveil her cream colored corsette. Edward let his eyes roam over her nearly fully exsposed body, and tonight, he was going to make her his.

"You are truly a woman of pure beauty, Bella." Edward smiled a crooked smile, taking Bella's breath away. Using his body, Edward began to push Bella backwards towards his satin clad bed.

When her knees hit the back of the bed, she fell gently back, Edward making his way back to her already swollen lips. Her hands found the back of his neck and began massaging, bringing forth a moan from his throat. His free hand began to roam over her slender body until it cam into contact with the split in her drawers, he nearly growled with anticipation as he cupped his hand over her hot heat.

Moving his lips to her neck again, Edward rubbed her feminine folds with the most gentle of touches.

"Oh, Edward." His name escaped her lips as a moan as her slender hips bucked upwards to meet his touch, her back arching upward. The erotic display in front of him caused his growingly uncomfortable buldge under the restricting material to grow. Moving his lips to just behind her ear, Edward inserted two of his long fingers inside Bella's heat, her tight and invitingly wet walls giving way to his touch.

Wanting to feel more of his body, Bella pulled at the leather string holding the neck of Edward's shirt together. She all but tore the fabric away from his body, glancing at the muscled planes of his chest and stomach. Her eyes could not seem to take in all of his beauty at once, and Bella knew that if she were to die right now, she would be satisfied.

Edward's hand moved faster, his fingers curling themselves inside of Bella until she gasped in pleasure, her walls tightening themselves around his strong hand. Edward pulled back, wanting to witness for himself the display of pleasure that she was feeling.

"You are completely ready for me, love." He whispered nipping on her earlobe. Bella whimpered as he pulled away to rid both himself and her of their remaining garmets.

When he removed the restricting cloths from Bella's full breasts, Edward was once again taken aback by her beauty. Her rosey nipples were harden to peaks, just begging to be tasted. A glorious blush began to make its way over her cheeks and all of her torso, making Edward's body grow rigid with anticipation.

Though he had never made love to a woman before, Edward knew of the pain that his very near future actions may cause the young woman.

"Bella, my love. This is going to hurt you, but I must have you understand that I can not stop what I am about to do." He managed to say, while he positioned himself at her warm center. His voice grew husky with the very thoughts of what was about to happen.

In responce, Bella simply pulled his head to hers, bonding their lips together, once more as he pushed into her. Her powerful moan filled the large room as Edward filled her completely, giving her body no mercy to his foreign actions.

A single tear fell from the corner of her eye and Edward kissed it away, whispering words of his love and devotion to her. Her soft lips began kissing and suckling on his shoulder to let him know that it was alright to continue.

Edward complied, his narrow hips moving slowly between hers, taking great care to fill her as completely as he could. Bella's breathing increased, her bare chest gliding against his. The contact of skin on skin was enough to make make Bella feel as though she may internally combust, she was not ready for what happened next.

Edward's free hand, once again found Bella's heat. His fingers searched until they found what they desired most, that one tiny bud nestled between her wet folds. He mssaged it, twisting it gently between those strong, slender fingers as he pumped harder into her tiny body.

"Edward! Oh.. God!" Bella screamed, the ecstasy of pure relief just beyond her reach.

"Yes, love. Scream it to the world, and the heavens above." Edward groaned, feeling his own release teettering on the edge.

Slowing his thrusts, Edward placed a single kiss on her lips, then brought his lips to her ear.

"Marry me, Bella. Let me make this right in the eyes of God, and take you like this every night." He growled, thrusting one last, hard time. Bella's breath hitched as her back arched, causing him to fill her completely.

"YES!" She screamed, throwing herself over the edge and answering his question all at once. Athis new feeling that overcame her entire body was a feeling so different than anything she had ever encountered in her life. She felt as if she were flying, like she was being carried away on a cloud of pure excitement and bliss.

Edward grabbed hold of her thigh and hooked it around his back, pushing himself deeper still, her nails digging themselves into his strong arms, as she experienced wave after wave of pleasure. Her pleasure seemed to milk him right over the edge, his head lulling back as he came, hard, inside of her.

When the pleasure had claimed both of them to the point of exaustion, they lay in each other's arms, panting.

"Do you really mean it, my lord? Do you wish for me to become your wife?" She breathed, barely audible.

Edward pulled her closer to his side, pushing her sweat ladden hair from her forehead and placing a chaste kiss to it.

"With all my heart, love. I love you more than anything else in this world and I feel that, one day, when I am king, you would make an extrodinary queen." He smiled at the the thought, but looked down after a while when she said nothing.

Bella lay there, in the crook of his arm, fast asleep, her breathing deep and calming.

"Sleep well, my love. Tommorow, the sun will rise and dawn on a new life for the both of us." His whispered words lingered in the air as, he to, drifted off into a peacefull sleep.

**A/N: I kinda liked this story line and there is so much more to the charachters than what is explained. I am thinking about making this one shot into an actual story after the contest is over. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**_Ghostriter_**


	2. Author

I can not believe the hits that After Ever Happily received in just one night

**I can not believe the hits that After Ever Happily received in just one night… over 1,000!! You all totally rock. As a treat, I have begun working on the first few chapters of a full story version. I can not thank you guys enough for your support. **

**Now on to some news. Although I live no where near the hurricane's territory, I was, however, hit with some hard rains. This wonderful weather has caused a cable and home internet outages in many area's surrounding me. With that said, I will not be able to post the latest chapter of Common Blood is Sometimes the Sweetest. My apologies to those awaiting the next chapter. As soon as everything is all well and better, I will continue on with it. **

**Thanks again to all of you who read and reviewed the latest one shot, and for all of you who wished me luck for the contest!!**

**Ghostriter **


	3. Please Vote!

**Hey all of you After Ever Happily Fans!!**

**Voting has now begun on Jayeliwood's page. Please go and show **

**your support by voting for my one shot.**

**Good luck to all of you who have also entered the contest. The competition is tough!**

**Ghostriter**


End file.
